


‘In a graveyard’

by lesbiansharp



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiansharp/pseuds/lesbiansharp
Summary: Farah knew what was coming, even though it didn’t seem to go with the conversation they were having or the situation they were in or the sides that they were on.
Relationships: Farah Dowling / Rosalind
Comments: 18
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> they’re gfs change my mind

“What a shame queen Luna doesn’t agree with you,” 

Rosalind was extremely close, and Farah knew what was coming, even though it didn’t seem to go with the conversation they were having or the situation they were in or the sides that they were on. The older woman trailed off, looking back to Farah’s lips. Again. She moved her arm from around Farah’s shoulders to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. Farah shivered even though the graveyard wasn’t exceptionally cold. She could feel Rosalind’s desire as she started to lose some of the control she had on how much Farah could get inside her head.

“You’re pretty when you’re angry with me.” Rosalind’s eyes were smiling, teasing. Leaves fell from the tree branches above them, forming an autumny crown in Farah’s hair. She smiled. Rosalind’s magic.   
“So you can do things that aren’t destructive after all.”   
“When it suits me.” Rosalind closed the gap, kissing Farah softly on the lips.   
“Oh, hello. It’s been a while.” Farah said quietly. “A lot more gentle than I remember. Getting vanilla in your old age, Ros?”

“What do you really want, Farah?” She hissed. “Do you think I really want to fuck you after you impriosoned me for sixteen years? It’s a bit of a turn off.”   
“I thought you said I was hot when I’m pissed off.”  
“I said ‘pretty’, don’t give yourself too much power.” Rosalind slid her arm down to Farah’s waist, gripping the fabric. “Either way, you haven’t answered my question. It’s hard to go without for sixteen years.” 

“Yes.” Farah husked, and placed her hand on top of the one at her waist. She tilted her head forward and Rosalind’s mouth was on her’s again, a lot more insistent this time, tongue pushing past her lips. Farah moved so that she was straddling the other woman, and Rosalind made a noise somewhere in between a moan and a growl. 

“‘In a graveyard’ is deeply romantic, don’t you think? I’ve always wanted you to… “ Farah’s voice lowered, “Take me. Here.”  
“Hm you never mentioned this fantasy. Glad I was let out now, aren’t you?”   
“No, but, yes…” Rosalind kissed her way down the headmistress’ neck, smiling at Farah’s whimpers as she tilted her head back to allow for better access.

Rosalind stood up, lifting Farah with her and walked until she had her successor pinned against a large cedar tree.   
“Here.” Rosalind smiled and a barrier went up around their little area and blended into the background. “Privacy.”  
“Is it soundproof too then?”   
“No, I like the thought of someone else hearing you scream.” Rosalind said very matter of factly as she snapped her fingers. Vines from the forest floor wound themselves around Farah’s ankles, keeping her legs apart. 

“Please don’t leave me a throbbing mess for too long Ros,”  
“I will do as I wish.” she pressed herself firmly against Farah and resumed kissing her, drawing out low moans. Farah rocked her hips against Rosalind’s thigh as much as she could with the restraints and pulled Rosalind’s hair out of her ponytail, letting it fall around to frame her face. 

“You are beautiful.”  
“Mhm,” Rosalind smiled though, a little wicked grin. She moved her arms from around Farah’s neck to touch her lower, caressing her breasts through layers of clothing, her waist, her stomach.   
“Take them off for me?”  
“Won’t you catch a chill?”  
“No I don’t think I could but I’m sure… you’ll take care of me I just need you… with nothing in between.” Farah whispered, breathing heavily. Rosalind nodded and undressed her at an agonizingly slow pace, leaving her jacket, slacks and white turtleneck all willy nilly around them. 

Farah shivered in her lacy white lingerie, the vines securing her ankles again and now her wrists so that Rosalind could have total control.  
“So sexy,” she breathed, “Almost like you were expecting me to see you in your knickers today.” She kissed Farah deeply as she caressed the bare skin of waist, going lower by the second.

“Maybe I did on some level, I’m well aware of the effect I have on you-” She was cut off by her own loud whimper as Rosalind squeezed her arse and curled her fingers awfully close to where Farah wanted them so badly.  
“Be a good girl.” Rosalind whispered as she unclasped Farah’s bra and flung it to the ground. She kissed her way down Farah’s neck and to her chest, hearing her stifled moans as she tried to keep from crying out.  
“Please fuck me,” Farah whimpered.

Rosalind slid her hand down to Farah’s inner thighs and stroked the sensitive skin there until Farah cried out again and begged to be touched. She slid a finger along Farah’s slit through the fabric of her knickers and raised an eyebrow at how completely soaked through they were.

“Do you want my tongue, or my cock?”   
“You brought it?? Now you can’t say a thing about me wearing my slutty lingerie for you when clearly, you came prepared as well.”   
“That wasn’t an answer.”  
“Just eat me, it takes too long to get the strap.”  
“Impatient aren’t we?” Rosalind teased but lowered herself anyways, pushing the crotch of Farah’s panties aside and sliding three fingers into her. Farah moaned, then stopped herself and looked around, even though no one could see them because of the barrier that Rosalind had put up, she was still wary of making too much noise.

Rosalind’s breath was so close and her fingers made Farah feel full. It was too much control to give up so she burned the vines away from her wrists.

“Whatever happened to you being a good girl for me?” Rosalind didn’t tie her back up however, and allowed Farah to put her hands to the back of her head, tangling up in her blonde locks, and push her towards the warmth and wetness between her thighs. Rosalind added a fourth finger and pushed deeper, her mouth on Farah’s clit now and feeling her hips grind against her face. Farah came hard, and the older woman slid her hand out, sucking each finger into her mouth until they were all clean.

“Better now?” She asked. Farah only whimpered in response but helped Rosalind to her feet and kissed her again, tasting herself on the older fairy’s lips.  
“Can I pick the other option now?” Farah whispered and kissed along the side of Rosalind’s neck.  
“So needy today.” She slid a finger along Farah’s slit as she kissed her again. “Anything for you though.”


	2. Chapter 2

The vines slithered away from her ankles and Farah was free to move as Rosalind kicked her slacks off and slid her harness up over her hips, keeping it loose so that she could secure the dildo.

Farah grabbed Rosalind by the waist and pulled her close, sliding her hands beneath Rosalind’s jacket and down over her bare legs. She held the dildo in her right hand and slid Ros inside herself, back against the tree again and wrapped her legs around her.

Rosalind just held her there and looked into Farah’s eyes, pressing her body against Farah’s.   
“I could just just stay here all day, kissing you. being inside of you like this.” Rosalind kissed her way down Farah’s neck, leaving marks.  
“Please…”  
“Please what?” Rosalind smirked, looking back to Farah’s eyes. “I want to hear it.”   
“Please just rail me.” Farah whimpered.  
“Mm that’s what I like to hear. So needy, Farah.”

Rosalind pulled out a little and slammed back into Farah. She groaned and rocked her hips, thoroughly enjoying herself.

“You know that I never stopped loving you, right? Even though you imprisoned me for sixteen years.” Rosalind said it in Farah’s ear as she fucked her. She merely moaned in response, too close to coming to form words. “I thought about it every day in there, the way you taste and the way you squeeze around my fingers and the sounds you make when you do this.” Rosalind thrust up against Farah’s g-spot and she bucked her hips, walls squeezing around Rosalind’s cock. Farah’s moans loud in the silent woodland cemetery.

Ros kissed down her neck and continued to grind her hips against Farah’s, letting her ride out her orgasm. 

“I still love you too.” Farah sighed. 

“Nobody can know you’re here, that you’re alive. I’m sparing you because I can’t bring myself to be without you again, not after sixteen years without your touch.” Farah nodded, she didn’t care as much anymore, just wanted Ros to never leave her even if that meant she would be in power. 

“Yes.” Farah thought Rosalind could probably get her to agree with anything in this position, she hadn’t pulled out yet and Farah felt full and satisfied. 

“Coming home to you every night,” Rosalind smiled. “Is everything I’ve wanted.”  
“Being your bitch again is the thought I’ve gotten myself off to for the past sixteen years.” Farah husked. 

“Just what I like to hear.” Rosalind pulled out, Farah’s juices dripping out onto the ground without Ros to stop it. “Mm you squirted.”  
“All for you.” Farah’s pupils were dilated with lust. 

Rosalind kissed her again, all tongue and teeth and passion, leaving Farah out of breath and flustered.   
“Let’s get you dressed, go back to your room.”  
“Yes.”

Once they were as they had looked on arrival to the cemetery, Rosalind sighed.  
“It smells like sex,” She shook her head, better do something about that. With a flick of her wrist, a small storm cloud appeared beside the tree and it began pouring rain until all evidence that they had ever been there washed away into the earth.

“Shall we?” Rosalind held out a hand and Farah took it, squeezing three times. “I love you?”  
“Yes.”  
Rosalind squeezed back three times in response. Farah smiled warmly.


End file.
